Ultimatum
by karmelina
Summary: Bellának is van egy titka, amit mindenáron el akar titkolni Forks összes lakosa elől, életének utolsó két hónapjára. Edward és Alice viszont mindenáron meg akarja tudni ezt a titkot, hogy megmenthessék Bellát.
1. Chapter 1

**Szóval.. bár jelenleg kicsit túlságosan is pörgök, valamiért egy szomorú történet jutott eszembe, már ami az elejét illeti, később szerintem meg fog változni a hangneme, de a story úgyis alakul majd magától, úgyhogy egyelőre nem tudom hogy mik fognak történni a későbbiekben.. És lécci ne haragudjatok érte, de az első napot az iskolában nem fogom nagyon részletesen leírni, mondjuk nagyjából úgy ment mint Bella első napja a Twilightban.. Najó, mostmár tényleg elkezdek írni..:) ja, még egy, rivjúkat (angolosan reviews xD) szívesen fogadnék XP XD  
Hupsz, majdnem elfelejtettem, a Twilight nyilvánvalóan nem az én alkotásom hanem SM.é, tehát hozzá tartozik.. bocs, máris írok!:)  
Ok, tudom, elegetek van már ebből a vastagbetűs szövegből, de ezt még légyszi olvassátok el! amint mondtam ez egy szomorú történet, úgyhogy lécci ezt halgassátok/nézzétek meg előtte/közben: **_**.com/watch?v=CDK3k9nS92w **_**(főleg azok, akik tudnak angolul..) köszi!**

__****

Bella POV (szemszöge)  
Az emberek mindig szeretnék tudni, hogy mit tartogat a jövő: hogy gazdagok lesznek-e vagy szegények, boldogok-e vagy boldogtalanok, hogy mikor, hol és hogyan fognak meghalni.. Nos, azt tanácsolhatom mindenkinek, hogy sose akard tudni mit tartogat a számodra az élet vagy a halál! Én már tudom a sorsomat, de ha lehetne újra választani, biztos nem akarnám megtudni. De most már késő, tudom hogy mi vár rám, és el is fogadtam a sorsom, de néha sokkal boldogabb lennék, ha nem kéne tudnom, hogy már csak 2 hónapom van hátra. 17 év, összesen ennyi adatott meg nekem. Ezzel nem panaszkodni akarok, tudom, hogy van, akinek ennyi se jut, vagy éppen olyan az élete, hogy szívesebben választaná az én végzetem, de akkor se kellemes belegondolni.  
Egyébként nem kell azt gondolni, hogy jós vagyok vagy valami hasonló természetfeletti erőkkel bíró lény, csak egy egyszerű lány vagyok, akinél mellesleg egy évvel ezlőtt rákot diagnosztizáltak az orvosok. De annak ellenére,hogy megmondták, milyen kevés időm maradt csak, szüleim legnagyobb meglepetésére semmit sem változtattam az életvitelemen, nem "húztam bele" az életbe - Minek? Eddig teljesen boldog voltam az életemmel ahogy volt, miért rontanám el?  
A maradék két hónapra viszont most úgy döntöttünk anyával, hogy visszamegyünk Forksba, szülővárosomba, ahol az apám, Charlie, most is élt. Kicsit meglepő fordulat volt ez, hiszen mindig is utáltam Forksot, de most hirtelen valami megmagyarázhatatlan vágyakozás töltött el hogy odaköltözzek, és olyan óriási erővel tört rám, mintha megtudtam volna hogy ha odamegyek akkor túlélem az életem..  
A reptérről Charlie vitt haza minket a rendőrkocsijával. Szerencsére már beiratott az iskolába (az én kérésemre, így normálisabbnak éreztem magam) úgyhogy másnap már kezdhettem is. Hazaérve beköltöztem a régi szobámba, majd az ágyon ülve azon töprengtem, hogy mit mondjak az új iskolatársaimnak, miért költöztem ide. Azt biztos, hogy nem mondom meg, hogy rákos vagyok, ezt a szüleimmel is megígértettem, hogy senkinek sem mondhatják el ezt.. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is sajnáljon! Végül az apahiány mellett döntöttem, ez végülis elfogadható.. Arra riadtam, hogy a szüleim hívnak. Mint kiderült, vettek nekem egy kocsit! Alig bírtak leállítani a hálálkodással, nagyon boldog voltam, hogy nem kell esőben és főleg hogy nem kellett hidegben gyalogolnom, meg amúgy is..  
Másnap a suliban egész jól ment minden. A tanárok rendesek voltak, a diákok közül is találtam néhány barátot, ebédnél is velük ültem. Természetesen tudni akarták, hogy miért jöttem ide, de az teljesen jól működött náluk hogy hiányoltam Charliet. Aztán ebédnél megláttam egy furcsa társaságot.. Magukban ültek, öten voltak, és ketten-ketten együtt jártak, pedig testvérek voltak - illetve végülis mindegyiküket örökbe fogadták.. Mindannyian nagyon gyönyörűek voltak, főleg a szőke szupermodell lány és a vöröshajú isten. Egyszerre voltak egyformál és különbözőek, és valahogy nagyon kiríttak mindenki közül. Mint megtudtam, ők voltak a Cullenék, és igazából senki sem ismerte őket a városban.  
A következő órán az Edward nevű, vörösesbarna hajú, gyönyörű fiú mellett ültem. Nagyon sokáig csöndben ültünk, bár néha elkaptam a pillantását - valahogy furcsán nézett rám, de nem tudtam megállapítani a pillantása mögött rejlő nagyon jól titkolt érzést. Aztán hirtelen megszólalt, valamikor az óra vége felé közeledve.  
-Szia. Bocsáss meg, hogy eddig még nem köszöntem, sok mindennel kellet foglalkoznom - Aha, persze.. A pad nézése vagy a füzetborítód nézegetése foglalt el? - Edward Cullen vagyok. Te meg Bella Swan? - A hangja is gyönyörű volt..  
-Igen. - Nem igazán tudtam, hogy mi mást mondhatnék, de ő úgy látszik inkább tudta.  
-És.. hogy-hogy ideköltöztél?  
-Hát.. - ahogy a szemébe néztem, éreztem, hogy nem tudok neki hazudni, mert úgyis egyből átlátna rajtam - szerettem volna Charlieval lenni. - az utolsó hónapokban, tettem hozzá gondolatban. Láttam a szemében, tudta, hogy valami más is van, de szerencsére nem faggatott erről tovább.  
Éppen megint megszólalt volna egy rövid szünet után, de kicsengettek. Arra számítottam, hogy egyből megy a családjához, hiszen ha eddig senkivel se barátkozott miért épp velem tenné, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre ott maradt a helyén. Mivel ez volt az utolsó óra és lassan pakoltam, rajtam kívül csak ő maradt a teremben amikor elindulni készültem.  
-Te nem jössz?  
-De. - mosolyodott el. - Csak gondoltam megvárlak. - Whoa.. Ez nem jó! Nem szabad! Egyelőre úgy tűnik, mintha tetszenék neki.. És még rosszabb, hogy én meg mindent elfelejtek, ha a szemébe nézek.. De ezt nem szabad! Ugyan két hónap hosszú idő egy kapcsolatban néha, de én nem akarok barátot - egyrészt mert előle nem tarthatnék titkot, másrészt pedig nem akarnék neki is fájdalmat okozni halálommal. Ok, tudom, kicsit előreszaladtam, de.. ok, nincs rá mentség, beindult a fantáziám..  
-Hát, köszi. - mosolyogtam vissza. - A családod nem vár rád?  
-Nem, itthagytak, illetve Alice még itt van, de ő meg kibírja. - már kint jártunk az iskolaudvarban, amikor egy kicsi, gyönyörű, tündér-szerű lány, Alice Cullen egyszer csak előttünk volt. - Emlegetett szamár. - mormogta Edward halkan.  
-Hé, hallottam! - Alice hangja leginkább madárcsiripelésre emlékezetetett.. Mi van ezekkel az emberekkel? Mind tökéletesek! - Szia Bella, Alice vagyok! Naggyon örülök a találkozásnak! - Ezzel hirtelen mozdulattal előrelendült és arconpuszilt. Kicsit meglepődtem, főleg hogy jéghideg volt az arca, de mindkettőjük reakciója mindent felülmúlt. Edward arcán először sokk és egy kis harag látszott, majd ez átváltott teljes döbbenetbe és összezavarodottságba ugyanabban a pillanatban amikor Alice arcán is megjelent a döbbenet, nála terrorral társulva.  
-Hé, emberek! Mi van veletek? Egyikőtök arca ijedtebb a másikótokénál!  
-Umm.. Eszünkbe jutott hogy a szüleink családi kirándulást terveztek és elvileg 5 perc múlva indulunk, tehát nagyon mérgesek lesznek.. Úgyhogy bocsi, rohannunk kell! Szia! - hadarta el Alice, de valahogy nem tűnt őszintének, mindenesetre rájukhagytam a dolgot. Illetve csak Edwardra, mert Alice már elrohant egy ezüst volvó irányába, amerre Edward is követte egy gyors 'szia' után.  
Én meg csak álltam ott, és jelenleg az én arcomon lehetett egy kis döbbenet. De aztán vállat vontam, és én is elindultam haza.

**Edward POV**  
KI EZ A LÁNY? Egész délután ezen gondolkoztam. Jelenleg kint voltam az erdőben, egyedül akartam maradni, nem akartam hallani a többiek gondolatait is, az enyéim is elegek voltak.. És ezek mind Bella körül forogtak.  
Először is, az, hogy az illata olyan erősen hat rám, mint még soha, soha nem akartam még ennyire feladni az én és az egész család elveivel. Aztán az nem könnyítette meg a helyzetemet, hogy fogalmam se volt róla, mit gondol, mintha senki nem ült volna mellettem az ebéd utáni órán. Pedig láttam a szemében, hogy van valami titka, de azt is láttam, hogy ezt semmi áron nem akarja elárulni. De legalább jó volt tudni, hogy nem csak engem blokkolt - Jasper sem érzett semmit, és Alice sem látta a jövöjét - egészen, amíg hozzá nem ért. És amit látott, az volt az, ami miatt csak rá gondoltam.  
Amit Alice látott, az mindkettőnket felkészületlenül ért, úgyanis egy temetést látott, Bella temetését. Vajon ki lehet igazából? Mi történhetett vele, és mi _fog _vele történni? Csak nem valami bandaharcba vagy hasonlóba keveredett, ami miatt elmenekültek az anyjával otthonról? Ez az ötlet csak azét jutott eszembe, mert a szülein a mérhetetlen fájdalmon kívül nem látszott meglepettség, mintha már tudták volna, hogy ez lesz. Ami pedig talán még jobban elgondolkodtatott, hogy miért éreztem úgy, hogy MINDENÁRON meg kell akadályoznom, hogy ez legyen a jövője.  
Miután otthon elmeséltem a történteket, mindenki másképp reagált. Esmé természetesen egyből átvette az anya-szerepet, és már előre együttérzett a szülőkkel és fájdalmat Bella iránt, pedig nem is ismerte. Carlise is hasonlóan érzett, ha nem is olyan intenzíven, és ő azon is gondolkodott, hogyan tudhatnánk meg mi történik, hogy megmenthessük, valamint ő még abban volt érdekelt, hogy Bella hogyan tudta mindenki képességét blokkolni, amíg Alice hozzá nem ért, és vajon a mi képességünk is ugyanígy működik-e nála. Rosalie természetesen Rosalie volt, és nem értette, egyáltalán miért foglalkozunk mi "egy egyszerű, hétköznapi emberrel" és hogy "egyszer úgyis mindenki meghal, kivéve a mi fajtánk", majd dühösen kiviharzott a házból. Emmett és Jasper éppen vadászni voltak, úgyhogy nekik nem volt reakciójuk, Alice pedig nem jött be velem a házba, próbált még valamit megtudni a látomásából.. Ő már most úgy tekintett Bellára, mint legjobb barátnőjére, és nagyon nem akarta elveszíteni. De én sem! Vajon miért éreztem ilyen erősen egy ismeretlen lány iránt?

**Ok, ez volt az első fejezet, tudom, nem valami hosszú, de nemsokára megírom a másodikat és azt megpróbálom hosszabbra csinálni. Köszi az olvasásért, és ha éppen van egy kis időd lééécciii mond el mit gondolsz!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Csak azt szeretném leszögezni, hogy nem tudom milyen rákosnak lenni, elnézést kérek mindenkitől hogyha valmit rosszul írok vagy ha valakit esetleg megbántanék, nem tudom hogy milyen mellékhatásokkal és hogy milyen lelkiállapottal jár ez a betegség.. **  
_  
2. fejezet_

**Bella POV**  
Már nem volt sok hátra a második napomból az iskolában. Vártam a nap végét, mivel Charlie megígérte, hogy ma hamarabb eljön a munkából és estefelé bemegyünk mindhárman Port Angelesbe. Kiskoromba, amikor még ide jártam nyaralni, szerettem oda járni, úgy éreztem az az egyetlen civilizált hely a környéken.  
Még 12 perc volt hátra az órából, utána ebédszünet, és utána már csak egy órám van.  
-Miss Swan! - A tanár hangja riasztott fel töprengéseimből, zavartannéztem fel - Kijönne a táblához és bemutatná hogyan kell megoldani ezt a példát?  
Felnéztem a táblára, szerencsére egy nem túl bonyolult egyenlet volt fönt, a matek sosem volt erősségem, de ezt még én is meg tudtam oldani, remélhetőleg, úgyhogy bólintottam, és elindultam a tábla felé. Csak nem lesz ez olyan nehéz, biztattam magam.  
Az első padok és a tanári asztal közti üres térben jártam, amikor hirtelen elkezdett körülöttem forogni a világ és belehasított a fájdalom a tüdőmbe. Távoli hangokat hallottam, de nem tudtam őket megkülönböztetni egymástól, nem is akartam, inkább megkönnyebbülve éreztem ahogy elsötétül minden és nem érzek semmit.  
Amikor kinyitottam a szemem először csak homályos fényeket és érthetetlen hangfoszlányokat hallottam, de aztán szép lassan kezdett kitisztulni minden. Megismertem, hogy az iskola orvosi szobájában vagyok - tegnap láttam ezt a helyet amikor véletlenül ide tévedtem be egyik órám helyett - és a hangokat is kezdtem felismerni: az egyik a nővéré volt, ő fölém hajolt és kérdezte hogy hogy érzem magam. Beszélni túl gyengének éreztem magam, úgyhogy csak egy kicsit biccentettem. Most már a háttérből hallatszó hangokra koncentráltam, egy férfi beszélt valakivel telefonon, és semmi kétséget kizáróan a hang Edward Cullenhez tartozott, ezer közül is megismerném a hangját, de nem értettem, hogy került ide...

**Edward POV  
**Carlisle kérdezgetett még telefonon amikor meghallottam, hogy Bella szívverése felgyorsul és ébredezni kezd. Megkönnyebülten sóhajtottam fel félbeszakítva Carlislet, aki épp azt akarta megtudni, hogy mi történt pontosan. Most már rá is tudtam figyelni, úgyhogy végre válaszoltam.  
-Most ébredt fel. - Szakítottam félbe. - Szóval az történt, ahogy Mr Gold szemén keresztül láttam, hogy kihívta a táblához Bellát, aki egyszercsak megtántorodott, a mellén kersztbefogta a karjait mintha nagy fájdalma lenne, majd összeesett. Ezek után 'véletlenül' - nyomtam meg a hangsúlyt - belefutottam azokba, akik Bellát cipelték az orvosiba, és segítettem nekik, úgyse volt éppen órám.  
-Te is cipelted? - kérdezte, és tudtam, hogy hova akar kijukadni.  
-Hiába érek hozzá, én akkor se ..hallom. - Láttam ahogy a nővér felémfordul. - Most leteszem, és nemsokára hozom Bellát.  
Miután leraktam a nővér felé fordultam.  
-Apám elvállalta hogy megvizsgálja, mindjárt be is viszem hozzá Bellát. ..Ha adna igazolást az utolsó óráról mindkettőnknek. - Tettem hozzá.  
-Természetesen, kedvesekém. - Mrs Whitestone gondolatai tele voltak jóindulattal és segíteni akarásssal. - Máris mentek? Hívjak valakit, hogy segítsen kivinni Bellát?  
Rámosolyogtam.  
-Nem kell, köszönöm, egyedül is boldogulok, nem néz ki olyan nehéznek.  
Felkaptam a lányt, természetesen nem kellett erőlködnöm. Bella addig csukott szemei felpattantak, tekintete összekapcsolódott az enyémmel egy pillanatra, majd zavartan körülnézett. Mit nem adtam volna, ha tudom, mit gondol!

**Bella POV**  
Próbáltam nem figyelni sem a körülöttem lévő zajokra, sem pedig a tüdőmben újra egyre erősödő fájdalomra. Tudtam, hogy úgyse tehetek ellene semmit, az orvosok sem tudnak vele mit kezdeni, ez a tüdőrák velejárója. Azért egy kis fájdalomcsillapító jól jönne, futott át az agyamon, de egyből el is kergettem azt a gondolatot. Mire kérnék fájdalomcsillapítót? Az eséstől bevertem a fenekem? gondoltam szinte gúnyosan.  
Idáig jutottam, amikor két jéghideg, márványkemény rúddal benyúltak alám, majd a levegőbe emelkedtem. Kipattantak a szemeim, hogy egy aranybarna szempárral találkozzanak. Zavarodottan körbefutott a tekintetem a szobán, majd sikerült megértenem mi történt. Az a két kemény dolog nem rúd volt, hanem Edward kezei, és éppen kifelé vitt a szobából. De hova megyünk? És hogy lehetnek ilyen iszonyatosan hidegek és kemények a kezei? És amúgyis, hogy bír el egyedül?  
Túl sok kérdés cikázott át egyszerre az agyamon, úgyhogy a legsürgetőbbet kérdeztem meg.  
-Hova viszel? - Lenézett rám, a tekintetünk megint összekapcsolódott, mint amikor felkapott.  
-Apámhoz. - Felelte röviden, közben már a parkolóban jártunk. Nem is emlékeztem, hogy ilyen gyorsan ide lehet jutni, de biztos csak a gondolataimban voltam elmerülve, vagy megint kicsit elvesztettem az eszméletem, azért nem vettem észre hogy itt járunk..  
-És az hol van? És miért megyünk oda? - Kérdeztem mégjobban megzavarodva. Minek megyünk az apjához?  
Egy ideig nem válaszolt, úgyhogy elvesztettem a türelmem.  
-Edward! Azonnal tegyél le, és.. - és letett. A meglepetés belémfagyasztotta a szót. Aztán rájöttem, hogy a tegnap látott ezüst Volvó mellett állunk.  
-Köszönöm. - Nyertem vissza a lélek jelenlétem. - És elmondanád most, hogy miért megyünk az apádhoz, minek cipelsz bárhová is, miért te cipelsz amikor nem is voltál ott az órán és, és.. áhhh, addig nem szálok be a kocsidba, amíg nem válaszolsz legalább ezekre a kédésekre! - A nehezebbeket inkább még nem tettem fel, ezek sürgősebbek voltak. Edward sóhajtott egyett, majd elkezdett beszélni, a hangjából csak aggodalmat hallottam ki, semmi mást, mintha nem az előbb vágtam volna le egy komplett hisztit, őszintén beismerve, kiscit igazságtalanul, bár nem teljesen alaptalanul.  
-Azért én cipellek, mert egyrészt véletlenül megláttam amikor vittek az orvosiba és nekem nincs órám, tehát ráérek téged cipelni, másrészt pedig mert az én apámhoz megyünk. - Hirtelen azt vettem észre, hogy Edward berak a kocsijába, majd amikor ő is beszállt, akkor fordultam hozzá.  
-És ő kicsoda? - Kérdeztem kicsit kevésbé ingerülten.  
-Dr Carlise Cullen. - Rövid csend telepedett ránk, most a pánik kezdett felgyülemleni bennem.  
-_Doktor_ Cullen? - Edward rámnézett, láthatóan megzavarodva a hangomon is érezhető pániktól.  
-Te a kórházba viszel engem? Állj meg! Nagyon kérlek, állj meg Edward! Nincsen semmi bajom, ez semmi nem volt.  
Edward le sem lassított, ettől függetlenül felém fordult és a szemembe nézett.  
-Nincs? Akkor miért estél össze csak úgy, és miért kellett átfogni a mellkasodat fájdalmadban?  
A döbbenettől csak tátogni tudtam először.  
-Ho..gy..an? Ezt te honnan tudod? Nem voltál ott! - Az arcán egy pillanatra árnyék suhant át, de nem mondott semmit. A csöndet végülis én törtem meg.  
-És különben is.. csak összecsavarodtam és rámcsavarodott a kezem! - Tettem hozzá, de még számomra is olyan komikusan hangzott, hogy bekapcsólódtam Edward nevetésébe.  
-Najó, komolyan, honnan tudtad?  
-Amíg nem voltál magadnál bejött Mr Globe, hogy megnézze, hogy vagy, és amikor megtudta, hogy elviszlek apámhoz, elmondta pontosan, hogy mi történt, mit látott. - Bólintottam. - Akkor most én kérdezek. Miért esel pánikba a kórház gondolatától?  
-Mert.. Mert nincs szükségem orvosra, és mert.. félek.  
Meglepődtem, amikor leállt a motor, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy elege van belőlem, vagy mégis hajlandó nem elvinni a kórházba. Egyik sem jött be.  
-Megérkeztünk. - Jelentette be csendes hangon.  
Ahogy kinéztem, láttam, ahogy egy fehér köpenyes, szőke, aranyszemű, gyönyörű orvos jön felénk - semmi kétség, Edward apja. Sóhajtottam, és kiszálltam..


	3. Chapter 3

**Bocsi hogy ilyen ritkán töltök csak fel, de eddig ez a legnehezebb év a suliban (és nem, nem elsős vagyok:P) és egy kicsit megszenvedek vele.. De azért legközelebb majd próbálok hamarabb feltölteni!:) **

_3. fejezet_  
**Bella POV**  
Egyenesen odajött hozzám.  
-Szia Bella, Dr Cullen vagyok. Edward hívott, hogy valami történt és megkért, hogy vizsgáljalak meg, - egy sötét pillantást küldtem a szóban forgó személy felé, de nem vette észre, az apját nézte - úgyhogy szeretném ha bejönnél a rendelőmbe.  
-Én viszont egyáltalán nem - mormoltam magamnak, de bólintottam. Ahogy felnéztem, mindkettejük épp egy mosolyt próbált elfojtani. Úgy látszik hangosabban mondtam, mint gondoltam...  
-Bella, nyugodj meg, nem kell félned az apámtól, nem harap! - Edward hangjában mintha mosoly bujkált volna még mindig, bár nem értettem hogy most miért mosolyog ha aggódik értem, ha meg nem, akkor meg minek kellett a kórházba rángatnia. Majdnem teljesen szó szerint.  
De inkább lerövidítettem a mondandómat.  
-Fogd be Edward! - kicsit keményebbre sikerült mint gondoltam, de most nem voltam hangulatban a bocsánatkéréshez. Nem mintha úgy tűnt volna, hogy megsértődött. Inkább úgy tűnt, hogy Dr. Cullen jelenléte elsöpörte az aggódását.  
Vagy mégsem. Ahogy lassan elindultam mellettük a bejárt felé, láttam, hogy egy aggódó pillantást vált az apjával, majd ugyanazzal a kifejezéssel engem nézett egy pillanatig. Ahogy tekintetünk összekapcsolódott egy pillanatra a szemébe csak mély félelmet láttam, amit nem tudott leplezni egész jól sikerült, de kicsit erőltetett mosolyával. De miért félt? Engem féltett volna? A szívem kicsit nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt erre a gondolatra... Aztán nem is lassított, mert beértünk a kórházba, és én nagyon nem szerettem volna itt lenni. Még Edward mellett sem.

**Carlisle POV**  
Ahogy mentünk az irodám felé Bella szívverése egyre gyorsult. Láthatóan tényleg nem szeretett volna itt lenni.  
_Edward, mondott neked valamit a kocsiban? _A szemem sarkából láttam ahogy gyorsan megrázza a fejét. Halkan sóhajtottam. Ez nem lesz egyszerű...  
Az irodámba érve Bella szívverése kicsit lelassult. De amikor kinyitottam előtte a rendelőm ajtaját újra felvette az előző gyors ritmust. Szegény lány, tényleg félhet... De vajon mitől?  
Amikor már bent volt a rendelőben szembefordult velünk és egy kemény arckifejezés kíséretében Edwardra mutatott.  
-Ő nem jöhet! - Hangja határozottságot sugárzott, Edwardnak nincs értelme veszekednie, pedig tudom, hogy itt szeretne maradni.  
-Természetesen. - Bólintottam.  
Edward egy szó nélkül megfordult és kiment az irodámba. Hallottam, ahogy leült a székembe. _Fiam, tiszteld a kérését, ne hallgatózz! Menj haza! Most! Addig nem kérdezek tőle semmit amddig nem hallom az autódat elmenni. Kérlek! _  
Szerencsém volt, Edward kivételesen nem makacskodott, és valóban hallottam elmenni az autóját pár percen belül. Valószínűleg arra számított, hogy otthon úgyis megtud mindent. Hát majd meglátjuk, gondoltam, attól függ, hogy mit mond a lány...  
Amíg Edward elment én a papírjaimat raktam rendbe az asztalon, majd Bellához fordultam.  
-Szóval, mi történt pontosan?  
Egy rövid hallgatás után megadta magát, és beszélni kezdett.  
-Elájultam. - Suttogta. Bólintottam.  
-Hogyan és hol?  
-Órán, amikor felálltam, hogy kimenjek a táblához. - Nem beszélt hangosabban, de így is hallottam természetesen.  
-És volt rá valamilyen okod, hogy elájulj? - kérdeztem óvatosan. - Mármint hogy nem ettél, vagy cukorbeteg vagy, vagy bármilyen hasnoló ok?  
Nem válaszolt, becsukta a szemét.  
-Bella, - szóltam szelíden, és a vállára fektettem a kezem. - bennem megbízhatsz. Amit elmondasz, ígérem köztünk marad - Edward majdcsak kibírja - és szeretnék neked segíteni. Kérlek, mond el, volt rá valami okod? - bár a reakciójából már tudtam a választ...  
Kinyitotta a szemét, tekintete megkeményedett.  
-Igen. Igen, volt. Pontosan tudom az okot, és azt is, hogy nem tud nekem segíteni. Kérem, Dr Cullen! Megígéri, hogy senkinek sem mondja el?  
-Természetesen.  
Furcsa volt ez a lány. Másodpercenként változott a hangulata - Jasper nem annyira kedvelné ezt, futott át az agyamon -, és próbálta erősnek mutatni magát, pedig láthatóan éppen valami legyőzte őt. Alice látomása nem véletlen volt, és 99%-ig biztos voltam benne, hogy valamilyen módon az ájulás is hozzá kapcsolódik.  
Kicsit olyan volt őt nézni és hallgatni, mintha a lányom ülne velem szembe, pont annyira szerettem volna rajta segíteni.  
Sóhajtott, majd végre tényleg beszélni kezdett.  
-Semmi meglepő nincs az ájulásomban, már Phoenixben megmondták az orvosok, hogy ez a betegségem velejárója. Tüdőrákom van. Egy évvel ezelőtt diagnosztizálták, és hiába jártam kezelésekre. Most azért jöttem Forksba, hogy az utolsó két hónapomat az egész családommal tölthessem. És reménykedek, hogy ez egy bő két hónap lesz. Ennyi. - Vonta meg a vállát. - De nem akarom, hogy ezt BÁRKI is megtudja, nem akarok sajnálatot!  
Miközben ezt elmesélte, végig a szemembe nézett. Vigyáztam rá, hogy az enyémből ne tudjon kiolvasni semmit.  
-Bella, felírok neked ey fájdalomcsillapítót. Jövő héten majd gyere vissza, megvizsgállak. Ha pedig még egyszer elájulsz addig, azonnal gyere vissza hozzám, rendben?  
Bella bólintott, majd felállt.  
-Köszönöm.  
-Én köszönöm, hogy megbíztál bennem. És Bella! Ne haragudj a fiamra, csak jót akart neked - mosolyogtam rá, miközben átadtam neki a receptet. Bella nem tudja, de még Edward maga se, hogy mennyire beleszeretett a lányba, aki éppen bátortalanul visszamosolygott.  
-Tudom. Átadná a bocsánatkérésemet?  
-Persze. És légyszi inkább tegeződjünk.  
-Rendben. - Ezúttal egy igazi mosoly látszott az arcán. - Akkor, szia Carlise!  
-Szia Bella!  
Néztem, ahogy kilép az ajtón, de már nem őt láttam, és már nem mosolyogtam. Még sok mindent át kellett gondolnom, amit Edward közelében még véletlenül se tehettem meg.  
Nem fogom neki elárulni, hogy mi van Bellával, hiszen megígértette velem. Arra viszont rá fogom vezetni, hogy észrevegye, mennyire szereti a lányt, mert ő az egyetlen a családban, akinek még nem tűnt fel.  
Azt pedig láttam, hogy Bella hogy nézett rá, nem kellet kölcsönvennem Jasper képességét hogy lássam, mennyi szeretet van a tekintetében, még akkor is, amikor próbál csúnyán nézni.  
Mivel a rákra valóban nincsen gyógymód, ha Bella szeretné, meg fogom menteni, határoztam el. Ez alatt a nagyon rövid idő alatt, amit vele töltöttem, egyre erősödött bennem az érzés, hogy mintha a lányommal beszélnék. És megszakadt a szívem, ha arra gondoltam, már alig van ideje az életre.  
De tudtam, hogy ez nem csak az én döntésem. Bellának el fogom mondani az igazat rólunk,és megadom neki a választás lehetőségét. Ebben a pillanatban csörgött a mobilom, Alice volt - nem meglepő, mosolyogtam magamban.  
-Tényleg? Komolyan megteszed? - a szavai az izgatottságtól és a boldogságtól még gyorsabban jöttek, mint általában.  
-Alice, nyugi! Igen, lehet, ha ő is szeretné.  
-És gondolom ezt nem kéne Edwardnak elmondanom?  
-Jól gondolod. Hol van most?  
-Otthon.  
-És te?  
-Én még a suliban, sürgős dolgom akadt a könyvtárban! - nevetett.  
-Köszi Alice!  
-Nincs mit! Egyébként kíváncsi vagy mit "álmodtam"? - költői kérdés volt - Először egy esküvőt, ahol én voltam a koszorúslány, természetesen, hiszen a legjobb barátnőm ment férjhez, és a férj persze nem volt más, mint a bátyám! Utána pedig egy tengerparton voltak, és mindketten nagyon csillogtak... A többi részletre pedig szerintem nem vagy kíváncsi! - nevetett megint, a hangja boldogságban úszott.  
-Szerintem se! - nevettem én is. - Akkor kérlek vigyázz Edward közelében, legalább addig, ameddig mindent át nem gondolok.  
-Persz...  
-Alice?  
-Hát, egy részt nem kell Bellának elmondanod...  
-Mit láttál?  
-Ne lepődj meg nagyon, ha hazaérsz! - Ezzel letette.  
Sóhajtottam. Úgy látszik meg kell várnom, amíg hazaérek, hogy kiderüljön, mit látott Alice...  
Ajtóm felé közeledő léptek, kopogás, majd belépő egyik kollégám szakította félbe gondolataimat. Észrevette, hogy gondolataimba voltam mélyedve, úgyhogy megkérdezte.  
-Zavarok?  
-Nem, dehogy! Csak néha nem könnyű a kamasz gyerekekkel... - még akkor se, ha az illető kicsit öregebb a kinézeténél. De hát Alice az Alice, és mindenki így szereti. Kollégámmal együtt nevettem. - Egyébként miben segíthetek?


	4. Chapter 4

**Durva, olyan régen írtam, hogy elfelejtettem hogyan akartam folytatni a történetet:D **

_4. fejezet_  
**Carlisle POV**  
Amikor hazaértem, meglepődtem. Ugyanis semmi szokatlan nem várt rám. Sőt, senki nem volt otthon, kivéve Alicet.  
Ő ott ücsörgött a kanapén gondolataiba - látomásaiba - mélyedve.  
-Alice, mire gondoltál, hogy ne lepődjek meg túlságosan? Elkerülte valami a figyelmem?  
Alice megrázta a fejét és grimaszolt, amin mosolyognom kellett. Úgy látszik durcás valaki, mert nem jött be a tippje. Tény, hogy ez ritka Alicenál...  
-És elmondod minek kellett volna történnie?  
-Nem, mert még mindig reménykedek, és nem szeretném, hogy Edward elrontsa az eseményeket. - majd szokása szerint hirtelen témát váltott. - Szernitem azt a kéket kellene megvenned Esmének, az jobban áll neki.  
Mosolyogva megcsóváltam a fejem, és szó nélkül hagyva az utolsó mondatot felmentem az emeletre.  
-Nekem meg a virágmintásat! - szólt utánam.  
-Alice!  
-Jó, akkor majd megveszem én. - dünnyögte, de nem túl csalódottan.

**Bella POV**  
Reggel enyhe fejfájással ébredtem, de csak lassan kezdtek kibontakozni előttem az este eseményei. Addig megvolt, hogy tettem egy megalázó látogatást a kórházba, és onnan a suliig kellett gyalogolnom mert Edward vitt a kórházba, a kocsim pedig a suli parkolójába maradt. Még szerencse, hogy Forks nem túl hatalmas város, így is elfáradtam mire visszaértem. Aztán történt még valami... Igen, megvan! Edwarddal találkoztam az utcánkban. A házunktól nem messze sétált, és amikor észrevett, odajött hozzám. Utána még sokáig ültünk a ház előtti padkán beszélgetve. Egészen addig amíg anyám ki nem szólt, hogy elég volt a pasizásból. Természetesen fülig vörösödtem, de szerencsére Edward csak nevetett, majd elment.  
Lehetséges ennyi idő alatt beleszeretni valakibe? gondolkoztam most el az ágyam szélén ülve. Hát, úgy tűnik... De annyira kedves! És annyira jól néz ki! És annyira...Edward!  
Kipattantam az ágyból: minnél hamarabb elkészülök, annál hamarabb láthatom és annál hamarabb beszélgethetek vele megint! Majd egy lépés után csalódottan visszazuhantam az ágyra: Basszus, szombat van!  
Na még ilyen se volt, hogy azért lennék csalódott mert nem mehetek suliba. De most más volt, annyira szerettem volna akár csak látni is Edwardot! Tudom, ez őrült, még alig ismerem, és valószínűleg őt nem érdeklem, de ez nem zavart. Bár a szívem egy apró zugában mégis volt egy kis reményem, hiszen ha egyáltalán nem érdeklem, mért rángatott volna el tegnap a kórházba?  
De ezeken felül volt még valami érzés, valami megmagyarázhatatlan. Amikor mellette voltam valahogy biztonságban éreztem magam. De nem a szokványos értelemben, hanem mintha nem lennék beteg, mintha lenne esély számomra. Még magamnak se tudtam jól leírni ezt az érzést, valami...természetfeletti volt. Úgy éreztem, hogy _ő_ képes legyőzni a rákot...  
Egy idő után mégiscsak kikászálódtam az ágyból és felkaptam magamra valamit, majd lementem a szüleimhez reggelizni. Anya mosolyogva, de furcsán nézett rám.  
-Mi az?  
-Semmi. - mosolygott - Csak úgy... sugárzik rólad a boldogság.  
-Szombat van! - mosolyogtam rá, de láttam, hogy nem tudom átverni, tudja, hogy valami (valaki) még van a dologban.  
-Aha, persze. - húzta meg a lófarkamat apa.  
-Héé! - de cak kinevettek.  
Megszólalt a csöngő. Egymásra néztünk - senkit nem vártunk. Felugrottam és kiszaladtam, hogy kinyissam az ajtót.  
-De Bella,... - szólt utánam apa, de nem hallottam mit mond. Valami halvány remény kezdett megfogalmazódni bennem, hogy hátha Edward az. Már ott is voltam az előszobában és kitártam nagyra az ajtót.  
És ott volt.  
Csak egy sziát sikerült kinyögnöm, nagyon meglepőttem hogy tényleg ő az, de ettől függetlenől elég széles mosolyra húzódott a szám önkéntelenül.  
Ő is mosolygott, de ő is kicsit furán nézett rám.  
-Őőőő szia...  
A tekintete zavartan futott végig rajtam, úgyhogy én is lenéztem magamra, majd megint fülig pirosodtam. Nem volt rajtam más csak egy bő, viszonylag hosszú ing és alatta egy bugyi... Basszus...  
Szóra nyitottam a számat, de megint nem sikerült megszólalnom, jelen pillanatban a szégyentől. Aztán mégis megjött a hangom.  
-Ömm, gyere be, én... asszem... elmegyek és felveszek valamit. - hadartam a végét, majd felszaladtam, őt otthagyva az ajtóban.  
Mire megint leértem sikerült kicsit összeszednem magam. A nappaliban találtam meg, szüleim társaságában. Mielőtt beléptem volna azért végignéztem mégegyszer magamon, de úgy tűnt most minden megvolt. Ahogy bementem 3 szempár szegeződött rám, és megint elpirultam, de most csak egy kicsit. A szüleim diszkréten felálltak és kimentek a szobából, de láttam, ahogy anya majdnem kinevet.  
-Bocsi Edward, ez nagyon ciki volt. - Sütöttem le a szemem, majd továbbra is a padlót nézve leültem mellé a kanapéra.  
Amikor felnéztem, láttam, hogy próbál egy mosolyt visszafolytani.  
-Semmi baj. Egyébként azért jöttem, hogy nem lenne kedved eljönni sétálni? Tudom, hogy tegnap sokat sétáltál, azért még egyszer bocsi, de szívesen megmutatnám neked itt a környéket. Szóval, van kedved?  
Már el is felejtettem, hogy szégyenkeznem kéne...  
-Persze! - Felugrottam a kanapéról. - Már mehetünk is!  
-Biztos? Nem felejtettél el valamit? - kérdezte gonoszkodva, mire én megint riadtan végigpillantottam magamon, de ő csak nevetett. Kinyújtottam rá a nyelvem.  
-He-he, nem mehetünk inkább?  
Edward továbbra is kuncogott még egy kicsit amíg én beszóltam a konyhába, hogy elmentünk.  
-Ok, de holnapig gyere haza! - Miért gúnyolódik ma mindenki rajtam? Dühösen kivonultam a házból, de aztán elfelejtettem mindent: Edwarddal tölthettem a napot.

**Jasper POV**  
-Mi a baj? - húztam Alicet az ölembe, mire enyhült a belőle áradó idegesség. De csak enyhült. Az még mindig azt jelenti, hogy óvatosan kell vele bánni, ha nem akarom a mai napot a szobánkból kizárva tölteni...  
-Edward megőrjít!  
-Edward? Miért?  
-Mert egyik pillanatban azt látom, hogy megcsókolja Bellát, a következő pillanatban hogy véletlenül megöli, utána azt, hogy elmegy itthonról mielőtt bármi történne, utána meg kezdődik az egész előről!  
Megcsóváltam a fejem.  
-Edward szerelmes lett, más szavakkal mondva jelenleg nem beszámítható. Próbálj meg másra koncentrálni. - tettem hozzá kedvesen. - Segítsek?

**Bella POV**  
A környezetre, amit Edward éppen megmutatott, nem igazán tudtam figyelni. Annyira jó volt vele sétálni! Igaz, sajnos már hamar elfáradtam, úgyhogy egy idő után megkértem, hogy inkább üljönk le valahova. Hálás voltam neki amikor nem kérdezett semmit csak leült velem egy közeli nagy sziklára. A tengerparton voltunk, de egyben az erdő szélén is, a fák majdnem a vízig lenyúltak.  
Edward folyamatosan kérdezett, és bár én nem jutottam kérdéshez, így is kezdtem megismerni, és jelenleg úgy éreztem, hogy ez az a hely és idő, ahol lenni akarok, és ez így tarthatna örökké. Az agyam egy apró része azért csodálkozott, hogy lehet valaki ekkora hatással rám ennyi ismeretség után? De igazából nem annyira érdekelt a válasz. Arra lettem figyelmes, hogy csönd van. Felnéztem, találkozott a tekintetem az ő aranysárga szemeivel. Félve tettem fel a kérdésemet.  
-Elbambultam és elfelejtettem válaszolni?  
Halkan kuncogott.  
-Nem.  
-Pedig ahogy a mai nap indult nem lennék meglepődve, ha ilyen történne velem...  
-Á, mindenkivel előfordul. És végülis egész sok ruha volt rajtad.  
Beleokszoltam a vállába.  
-Áúu, mi vagy te, testépítő? Mintha sziklába vertem volna a kezem! - Hirtelen elkomolyodott.  
-Sajnálom. Nagyon fáj?  
-Mit sajnálsz? Nem, dehogy. Hidd el, az jobban fájt, amikor tényleg sziklába bokszoltam... - Nem értettem ugyan miért, de még mindig komor maradta a szeme, de azért mosolygott.  
-Te minek bokszoltál sziklába?  
-Hát, régen egyszer nagyon összevesztem egy barátommal és melléütöttem. Elég nagy ütést szántam szegénynek, de végülis kibékültünk és ő vitt el az orvoshoz, hogy begipszelhessék a kezem...  
Egy kis ideig csendben ültünk, én magam elé néztem, eszembe jutott a régi otthonom. Amikor felnéztem a tekintetünk megint összekapcsolódott, és én elmerültem a sárga ragyogásban egy pár pillanatra. De a szemében valami furcsa szomorúság volt, és én ki akartam emelni ebből a hangulatából, csak nem tudtam, hogyan.  
-Mi a baj Edward? - suttogtam.  
Megrázta a fejét. Közeleb csusszantam hozzá a sziklán és átkaroltam. Egy ideig mereven ült, de egy idő után ő is átkarolta a vállam. Hihetetlen érzés volt ilyen közel lenni hozzá, érezni az érintését a vállamon, pedig alig ért hozzám.  
-Ne aggódj. Minden rendben lesz. Nem tudom, mi bánt, de hidd el, jó lesz minden. És nyugodtan megbízhatsz bennem, nekem _mindig_ igazam van. - Elmosolyodott.  
-Ezt mindjárt gondoltam - mondta gúnyosan, de láttam a szemében, hogy nem bántásnak szánta. És azt is láttam, hogy tényleg jobb kedve lesz, de ettől függetlenül nem akaródzott kibontakozni az ölelésből. De azt vettem észre, hogy megnyúltak az árnyak, úgyhogy egy sóhajtás kíséretében felálltam.  
-Mennem kellene. Otthon aggódni fognak értem ha nagyon sokára érek haza... - bólintott, és felállt, de nem indult el. Kíváncsian néztem rá.  
-Bella - kezdte folytott hangon - Tudom, hogy én hívtalak el, de ez nem volt fair. Nem szabadna neked velem lenned. - A mondat végén mélyen belenézett a szemembe.  
Bennem megfagyott minden. Nem tetszem neki egy kicsit sem. Nem, tudtam, hogy ez nem igaz, ha így lenne nem viselkedett volna úgy ahogy ma tette. Ezek szerint mégis megtudta, hogy rákos vagyok. Pedig Carlisle megígérte! Vagy a szüleim? Most már mindegy. Azért rendes volt, hogy eddig nem említett semmit. És most pedig igaza van. Mindez egy pillanat alatt futott át a fejemen.  
-Tudom. - válaszoltam nyugodtan. Nem számítottam a reakciójára. Elkerekedett a szeme, és láthatóan meg volt döbbenve. Most mi van? Csak megerősítettem amit mondott. De még nem végeztem. - Tudom, de mégis itt vagyunk mindketten. Ahogy már mondtam, ne aggódj, végül minden jó lesz. Nem szabad félni, a félelem hülyeség. Viszont... - Elkezdtem szédülni, és szerintem Edward látta az arcomon, hogy nincs minden rendben, mert az övén aggódás tükröződött, és egyik kezét kinyújtotta felém. - Semmi, jól vagyok. - Vettem néhány mély levegőt, és tényleg kezdtem jobban érezni magam.  
-Bella, biztos? - Ezt ma már kérdezte, csak más szövegkörnyezetben, elmosolyodtam.  
-Igen. Jössz? Még sokat kell gyalogolni hazafelé.  
Néztem az arcát, ami valahogy megváltozott. Valahogy fényesebb lett.  
-Igazad van. - lépett mellém.  
-Mondtam, hogy mindig igazam van, és nem volt nehéz kiszámítani, hogyha egy órát gyalogoltunk errefelé akkor kb ugyanannyit kell visszafelé is menni.  
Nevetett és megborzolta a hajam. Komolyan, nem tudtam lépést tartani a hangulatváltozásaival.  
-Ez is tagadhatatlan, de én másra gondoltam. Igazad van, nem szabad félni, valami majd csak lesz... - Ezzel megfogta a kezem és úgy indult el.

**Edward POV**  
Nem értem. Nem értek semmit és nem tudom mit gondol. Ez idegesítő. De jelenleg inkább koncentráltam a melegségre ami a jobb kezem felől áradt, amivl az ő kezét fogtam.  
Ez is része a nem értem problémának. Hogy tud ennyi pozitív energiát sugározni egy ember? Azzal a néhány szóval, amivel próbált megvigasztalni, annyival is optimistává tett. Pedig lássuk be, nem vagyok túl optimista egyéniség, ezt még én is elismerem.  
Egy másik dolog, amit nem értek, hogy szerinte miért nem kellene velem lennie. Először komolyn azt hittem, hogy valahonnan tudja, mi vagyok. De akkor biztos nem viselkedne így. És nem is mondott volna ilyeneket. Biztos kapcsolatban van a titkával, amit Carlisle nem volt hajlandó elmondani nekem.  
Azért ha belegondolok ez így fair. Nekem is van egy titkom, neki is van egy titka. Illetve nem fair, mert mindkét titok rá veszélyes.  
De most nem gondoltam bele. Csak a melegségre figyeltem és a belőle áradó pozitív hullámokra.

**Bella POV**  
Nagyon hideg volt a keze, de idővel felmelegedett.  
Hazafelé úton alig szóltunk valamit, de egyikünket sem zavarta a csönd. A hallgatás most valahogy többet mondott.  
-Holnap látlak? - fordultam hozzá amikor a házunk elé értünk.  
-Nem, kirándulni megyünk a családdal.  
-Akkor hétfőn.  
-Igen. Aludj jól.  
-Te is. - Valamiért ezt viccesnek találta, de nem értettem miért, de nem akartam faggatni.  
A házunk felé indultam, de még visszanéztem, viszont addigra már nem volt ott senki. Furcsa. Na mindegy. Már kezdtem megszokni, hogy Edward furcsa.  
Lassan bementem a házba.  
Elég fáradtnak nézhettem ki, hogy senki nem kérdezgetett, milyen volt a napom. Majd holnap reggel.  
Este az ágyban már alig bírtam elhinni, hogy Edwarddal kézenfogva sétálgattam ma. Egyedül az orromban maradt illata biztosított, hogy nem álmodtam a napot. Boldogan aludtam el.


	5. Chapter 5

_5. fejezet_  
**Bella POV**  
Az elmúlt két hét csodálatos volt. Minden délutánt Edwarddal töltöttem, és bár meg sem csókolt, mindenki kezdett minket úgy kezelni, mint egy párt, beleértve talán őt magát is. Találkoztam a családjával is, és őket is nagyon megkedveltem, egyedül Rosalie volt az, akivel sehogy nem jöttem ki, ha megjelentem náluk, akkor ő kivonult a házból. Eleinte nagyon rosszul éreztem magam emiatt, de végül megnyugtattak, hogy ne aggódjak miatta. Egyébként Edward testvérei elég közvetlenek voltak velem (pl Emmett viccei miatt jónéhányszor elpirultam, amin ő nagyon jól szórakozott) szülei pedig mintha az én szüleim is lettek volna, szóval nagyon jól éreztem magam náluk, és majdnem annyi időt töltöttem velük, mint az én családommal. Az én szüleim pedig örültek, hogy jól érzem magam és jó társaságban vagyok.  
Végre a vége felé közeledett a vasárnap. Úgy döntöttem, korán le fogok feküdni. Egész nap rosszul éreztem magam. És nem azért, mert Edward hiányzott (bár tény, hogy hiányzott, egész hétvégén nem találkoztunk, mert elutazott valami távoli rokonhoz a testvéreivel), hanem tényleg rosszul éreztem magam. Azt hiszem holnap vissza kell mennem iskola után a korházba... Erre a gondolatra csak még rosszabbul éreztem magam, úgyhogy valóban elmentem aludni, bár még 9 óra sem volt. Mint mostanában szinte mindig, most is Edwarddal álmodtam.  
Álmomban először minden szépen indult, egy virágos réten voltam, nem messze tőlem az erdő fái sötétlettek. A fűben feküdtem, Edward pedig mellettem heverészett. Az idő is gyönyörű volt, sütött a nap és meleg szellő fújt. Már egy ideje beszéltem, elmeséltem neki az egész életemet (és valahonnan tudtam, hogy ez érdekelte), amikor hirtelen elhallgattatott egy nézéssel. Tudtam, hogy most az jön, hogy meg fog csókolni, mindketten a másik felé hajoltunk, de sosem értem el az ajkát. Valahonnan a fák közül egy lövés dörrent, a golyó pedig a tüdőmbe fúródott, én pedig összeestem a fájdalomtól. Az utolsó dolog amire emlékeztem a fájdalmon kívül Edward elszörnyedt arca volt, majd felébredtem.  
De hiába, a fájdalom nem akart megszűnni. Homályosan észleltem, hogy sikoltozok, és hogy a szüleim ott vannak körülöttem, de nem tudtam rá koncentrálni, a fájdalom mindennél erősebb volt. És nem értettem, miért nem szűnt meg, ahogy felébredtem. Tényleg meglőttek? Vagy fel sem ébredtem? Ébresszetek fel!  
Halványan hallottam, hogy valaki nyugtatgat, de nem akartam megnyugodni. Miért nem ébresztenek már fel?  
Aztán egyszercsak valami hideg ért a karomhoz, miközben egy aranysárga szempár ragadta meg a figyelmem, egyenesen a szemembe nézett, és még valahogy a szavakat is felfogtam, amiket a szempárhoz tartozó hang mondott.  
-Bella, Bella, hallasz? Carlisle vagyok. Nyugodj meg, adok fájdalomcsillapítót. - Kis szúrást éreztem a könyökhajlatomban, de a másik égető fájdalomhoz képest ez szinte kellemes volt. - Nem lesz semmi baj, segítek, mindjárt jobban leszel, rendben?... - Egyre jobban elmosódtak a szavak, és végre a fájdalom is enyhülni kezdett, majd eltűntek a halvány képek, az arany szemek, és a helyüket sötétség vette át, amit örömmel fogadtam...

**Carlisle POV**  
Az ajtón lévő kicsi ablakon keresztül néztem őket. Bella sápadt bőre beleolvadt a kórházi szoba fehérségébe, sötét hajával erős kontrasztot alkotva, az volt az egyedüli szín rajta. Ahogy aludt ilyen sápadtan, ha nem hallom a szívverését és egyenletes légzését, akár azt is hihettem volna, hogy halott. De most csak békésen aludt, végre.  
Edward mellette ült és a kezét fogta. Kivételesen nem volt különbség a két kéz színe között. Furcsa látvány volt... Edward felpillantott és az üvegen keresztül a szemembe nézett, majd gyorsan visszafordult Bellához.  
Felsóhajtottam és elindultam az irodám felé. Szegény fiam! Nem viselte túl jól, hogy megtudta Bella titkát. Nem csodálom. Végre ennyi év után megtalálta, akit neki szánt a sors, és a vámpírok csak egyszer változnak életükben, ha megtalálják a társukat, többet nem engedik el. És most úgy tűnik, Edwardnak mégis el kell engednie. Vagy nem. De ez csak Bellán múlik... Legközelebb, amikor felébred beszélnem kell vele. Eddig nem volt rá nagyon alkalmam, tegnap este óta, mióta behoztuk, csak rövid időkre ébredt fel, és akkor a családjával volt, vagy Edwarddal.  
Eszembe jutott a tegnap este. Alice szólt először, hogy szükség van rám, de nemsokára hívtak Bella szülei is. Szerencse, hogy én voltam az ügyeletes a kórházban, mivel csak én tudtam Bella rákáról. És amúgy is... Szívemen viseltem a lány sorsát...

**Bella POV**  
Amikor felébredtem egyből tudtam, hol vagyok. Még mindig a kórház...  
Ahogy körülnéztem egyből megtaláltam, amit - akit - kerestem. Edward ott ült az ágyam mellett, és aggódva fürkészte az arcomat, de ahogy a tekintetünk összekapcsolódott, mintha kicsit felvidult volna.  
-Szia - megszorítottam a kezét, ő pedig elmosolyodott.  
-Szia. Hogy vagy?  
-Jól. - Kétkedve nézett rám. - Tényleg! - Bólintott. - És végre kialudtam magam. - Nyújtózkodtam egyet és felültem, a hátamat nekitámasztottam a falnak.  
-Szüleim gondolom hazamentek?  
-Igen, de azt mondták estefele még visszajönnek.  
-És most egyébként mennyi az idő? - Az ablakra sandítottam, világos volt kinnt, de nem tudtam, hogy délelőtt vagy délután van-e. - Teljesen elvesztettem az időérzékem.  
-Délután fél négy van.  
Egy pár percig hallgattunk, majd nagy levegőt véve belekezdtem a mondanivalómba.  
-Edward, sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el, mi bajom van. Ez gondolom úgy nézhet ki számodra, mintha nem bíznék meg benned, de ez nem igaz, csak... - Nem találtam a szakat. - Csak nem bírom elviselni, ha sajnálnak az emberek, és ezért másképp kezelnek. Meg tudod érteni?  
Sötétarany szemei az enyémbe fúródtak.  
-Természetesen. Jobban, mint gondolnád. - Tette hozzá fojtott hangon, majd felkapta a fejét.  
-Mi az?  
-Carlisle jön.  
És valóban, a következő pillanatban belépett a szőke orvos, mindketten ránéztünk.  
Carlisle csak egy pillantást vetett Edwardra, aztán hozzám sietett.  
-Hogy vagy, Bella?  
-Jól.  
-Nem fáj semmid?  
Megráztam a fejem.  
-Rendben, ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj, ok?  
-Köszönöm. - Rámosolyogtam, ő pedig visszamosolygott, aztán a fia felé fordult, de nem mondott semmit. Ettől függetlenül mintha szavak nélkül kommunikáltak volna, mert Edward egyszercsak megrázta a fejét, Carlisle pedig felvonta a szemöldökét. Utána Edward hirtelen megszólalt.  
-Majd én. - Nem volt túl vidám a hangja, és az arca is egész idő alatt elkínzott volt. A tekintetem felváltva járt a két arc között, nem értettem a dolgot.  
-Biztos? - Most már legalább hangosan beszélgettek, ez is valami...  
-Igen.  
Ezek után Carlisle szó nélkül megfordult és kiment, az ajtóból még egy aggódó pillantást vetve rám. Megvártam, amíg becsukja az ajtót, és utána Edwardhoz fordultam.  
-Ez mi volt?  
Nem válaszolt egy kis ideig, csak az arcomat nézte. Amikor pedig megszólalt, nem a kérdésemre válaszolt.  
-Bella, tényleg bízol bennem? Őszintén, kérlek. - Elmosolyodtam, bár feszült voltam, mert nem értettem semmit.  
-Edward, teljesen őszintén bízom benned, és téynleg sajnálom, hogy az eddigi viselkedésem nem egészen ezt mutatta. De... - A számra tette az ujját egy pillanatra, elhallgattatott. Mintha egy hűvös márványtömb ért volna az ajkaimhoz, de már vissza is húzta a kezét.  
-Bella, én, a családom, de legfőképpen Carlisle, tudunk segíteni rajtad.  
-Micsoda? - Még mindig nem értettem semmit. Persze, hogy segítenek rajtam, nekik köszönhetem az elmúlt 2 hetet, hogy ilyen csodás volt.  
-Várjál, először el kell mondanom egy történetet. És kérlek, kérlek, közben ne felejtsd el, amit most mondok: Bella, tudom, hogy furcsa, de... szeretlek, és soha nem bántanálak, elhiszed?  
Bólintottam, nem jutottam szóhoz, egyrészt mert féltem egy kicsit, hogy mit kell elmondania, de legfőképpen a boldogságtól: Edward szeret!  
-Köszönöm. - Most ő kereste a szavakat. - Szóval... Én és a családom, mi mások vagyunk, mint bárki ebben a városban. Gondolom már feltűnt neked is néhány apró furcsaság, mint például hogy hideg a bőrünk, nem eszünk, változik a szemünk színe, - Ismét bólintottam, ezek már valóban feltűntek. Most már nem kereste a szavakat, sőt, gyorsan beszélt, úgyhogy figyelnem kellett, hogy mindent megértsek. - vagy például az előbb szavak nélkül is megértettük egymást. Az azért volt, mert hallom mások gondolatait. - Az arcomra nézett, hogy megnézze a reakciómat. Éreztem, hogy az arcomra döbbenet és kíváncsiság ül ki, ő pedig elfolytott egy mosolyt, és folytatta. - Mindig tudom, mit gondol az illető abban a pillanatban, bárki is legyen, kivéve téged. - Megkönnyebülés öntött el. - Nem tudom, miért van ez így, de veled nem csak én vagyok így, hanem a testvéreim is.  
-Várj, nálatok mindenki gondolatolvasó?  
-Nem. Csak én. Jasper mások hangulatait, érzéseit érzi, és tudja is manipulálni azokat, megintcsak kivéve téged. Alice pedig... Ő képeket lát a jövőből. Őket azért nem blokkolod teljesen, ha hozzádérnek akkor Alice látja a jövődet, Jasper pedig érzi az érzelmeidet. - Összeráncolt homlokkal próbáltam mindezt felfogni, nem volt könnyű... Elhallgatott, hagyott időt, hogy megpróbáljam elhinni ezeket.  
-És Alicenak nem volt elég egyszer hozzámérnie, hogy lássa az egész jövőmet?  
-Nem, mert a jövő mindig változik.  
-És... hogy lehetnek nektek ilyen... képességeitek?  
Nagy levegőt vett, majd mélyen a szemembe nézve válaszolt.  
-Nem vagyunk emberek, Bella. - Hiába néztem az arcát, láttam rajta, nem viccelt, most teljesen komolyan beszélt.  
-Akkor... - Csak suttogás jött ki a torkomon, az is nehezen. - Akkor mik vagytok?  
Ezúttal nem hezitált.  
-Vámpírok. - mondta egyszerűen.  
Tágra nyílt szemmel meredtem rá. Ez nem lehet igaz. Mégiscsak viccel. Pedig teljesen komoly volt az arca is és a hangja is. Akkor nagyon jó színész. Mert ilyen egyszerűen nem lehetséges.  
Edward egy idő után megszólalt, óvatos volt a hangja, és tekintete egy pillanatra sem engedte el az enyémet.  
-De Bella, kérlek, ne félj! Soha nem bántanálak. És a mi családunk egyébként is más. Nem vadászunk emberekre. Beérjük az állatokkal. Ezért lehetséges az emberek között élnünk. - Megint elhallgatott, nekem még mindig nem sikerült megszólalnom, vagy akár megmozdulnom, ugyanolyan tág szemekkel bámultam rá, mint percekkel előtte.  
Egy időután felsóhajtott, nekem meg végre sikerült pislognom egyet, és úgy kezdtem érezni, hogy talán lassan megszólalni is képes leszek.  
-Bárcsak tudnám most, hogy mit gondolsz!  
Bárcsak én is tudnám! De azért megpróbáltam összeszedni őket. Pár perc múlva sikerült is. Addig Edward türelmesen várt, bár az arcán láttam, hogy ez sok erejébe került.  
-Jelenleg... azt gondolom... hogy ez lehetetlen. Ilyen egyszerűen nincs. És... és azt látom rajtad, hogy az igazat mondtad. De ilyen... Áhhh, ez nem lehetséges!  
Rövid ideig hallgattunk, aztán megint én szólaltam meg.  
-Edward, kérlek, segíts, hogy tudnám ezt felfogni? Én próbálkozok, de kicsit sok.  
-Elmenjek, adjak időt? Vagy vissza se jöjjek inkább? - Tette hozzá leplezni próbált keserűséggel.  
-Ne! - Kaptam a keze után és nem is engedtem el. - Ne menj el! De azért egy kis időt adj...  
Csöndeben próbáltam megemészteni a dolgokat, jó ideig eltartott. Ő addig a szemben lévő falnak dőlve várakozott. Olyan 10-20 perc múlve szólaltam meg legközelebb. Addig Edward végig aggódva fürkészte az arcomat a szoba túlsó feléről, én pedig az ő arcát néztem.  
-Rendben, asszem a lényeget sikerült felfognom. Nem mondom, hogy értem, de... de próbálkozok.  
-De... Nem félsz? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
-Nem, miért félnék? Tudom, hogy nem bántasz. - Mosolyogtam rá, végre már olyat is tudtam. - Nem számít nekem, hogy mi vagy.  
-Nem számít? - Ez majdnem hogy jobban meglepte őt, mint engem az, hogy a Cullenék vámpírok.  
-Figylej, Edward, nem tudom elfelejteni az elmúlt heteket, ami alatt megismertelek. Tudom, hogy mindenkit a viselkedése tesz azzá, ami. És te te vagy, és nem számít, hogy ember, vagy vámpír. Edward, szeretlek.  
Nem tudom, hogy csinálta, de a következő pillanatban már az ágyam mellett volt és megint a kezemet fogta. Kicsit hátrahőköltem, de aztán megnyugodtam.  
-Köszönöm. - Csak ennyit mondott, de hangja tele volt ki nem mondott érzelmekkel.  
Utána leült mellém az ágyra, és órákon keresztül mesélt magáról és a családjáról, minden kérdésemre válaszolt, semmit sem titkolt el. Én pedig hihetetlenül hálás voltam neki, hogy ennyire megbízik bennem.


	6. Chapter 6

_6. fejezet_  
**Bella POV**  
Arra lettem figyelmes, hogy sötétedik kint.  
Edward nagyjából mindent elmondott, amire kíváncsi voltam, jobban mondva épp nem jutott már több kérdés az eszembe. Az ágyon ültem törökülésben, Edward pedig az ágy szélén, de nagyon közel hozzám.  
Felsóhajtottam.  
-Lassan megjönnek a szüleim.  
-Nem tűnsz annyira lelkesnek, mint szoktál lenni. - Csipkelődött velem.  
-Nem, most olyan jó veled.  
Nem válaszolt, úgyhogy felnéztem, félve, hogy valami rosszat mondtam. Furán nézett rám.  
-Mi az, Edward?  
-Sssss, gondolkozok.  
Félrehajtott fejjel figyeltem, ahogy valamit átgondolt és türelmesen vártam. Nem várakoztatott sokáig.  
-Bella, ki szeretnék valamit próbálni, valamit, amit még soha életemben nem csináltam.  
-Ugye nem a Föld körülfutására készülsz? - Vágtam közbe.  
-Dehogyis, olyat már csináltam. - Legyintett, nekem meg kikerekedett a szemem. - Meghallgatsz? - Bólintottam. - Szóval valamit ki szeretnék próbálni, de addig teljesen mozdulatlanul kellene maradnod. Kérlek! - Tette hozzá, szeme minden erejét bevetve, úgyhogy hogy is tudtam volna ellenállni?  
Teljesen mozdulatlanná merevedtem, csak a szememmel követtem a mozgását.  
A szívem egyre jobban felgyorsult ahogy Edward egyre közelebb hajolt hozzám, amíg végre az ajkunk össze nem ért. Elmondhatatlan az az érzés, ami végigáramlott rajtam.  
Amikor elhúzódott csalódottan néztem rá, ő pedig kinevetett.  
-Jönnek a szüleid. - Tájékoztatott.  
Bólintottam.  
-Köszönöm. Az egész mai napot. És... áh, egyszerűbb azt mondani, hogy mindent köszönök. - mosolyogtam rá. Ő csak megszorította a kezem.  
Pár pillanatig csöndben ültem, majd megkérdeztem mára az utolsó kérdésem.  
-Te komolyan körbefutottad a Földet? - Megint nevetett. Furcsa volt, hogy ennyire jó kedve volt, még az elmúlt két hétben sem láttam ennyire felszabadultnak, most már értettem az okot miért...  
-Igen, egyszer nagyon régen.  
-És... minek?  
-Fogadtam Emmettel...  
-Értem - Most én nevettem. - Legalább nyertél?  
-Igen!  
A szüleim beléptek a szobába és meglepődve néztek rám - tény, hogy az elmúlt órákhoz képest, amikor szinte végig aludtam most meglepő volt számomra is, hogy ennyi energiám volt - aztán elmosolyodtak.  
-Sziasztok. - köszönt Anya.  
-Sziasztok! - Egyszerre szólaltunk meg Edwarddal, összemosolyogtunk. Ő is tegezte a szüleimet miután ők megkérték erre.  
-Akkor én megyek is. - Fordult felém. - Vigyázz magadra, Bella!  
-Majd próbálkozok...  
Edward egy gyors, alig észrevehető pillantást vetett Charlieékra, akik épp a kabátjikat vették le nekünk háttal, majd odahajolt és egy rövid csókkal búcsúzott el. Ezek után egy gyors szia után el is tűnt a teremből, még egy darabig néztem utána.  
Mikor feléztem Anya egy hatalmas vigyorral nézett engem. Ajjaj...  
-Bella, mesélj csak, mi is történt itt az elmúlt pár órában? Mit láttam az előbb?  
-Őőőő... - Elpirultam, arra gondolva, hogy Edward és Carlisle is nagyon valószínűleg minden szavamat hallja. De pont a vámpír orvosnak köszönhetően megmenekültem.  
Ahogy Carlisle belépett a szobába óvatosan jött felém, majd szüleim vonalában megállt.  
-Sziasztok, szia Bella, hogy vagy? - Óvatos hangjából több csendült ki, mint az egészségem felőli érdeklődés: inkább arra gondolt, hogy hogy viseltem a vámpíros történetet.  
-Teljesen jól, köszi. - Mosolyogtam rá megnyugtatóan. Arcán megkönnyebülés tükröződött, de ettől függetlenül lassan jött az ágyamhoz, gondolom nem akart megijeszteni.  
-Ennek örülök - mosolygott vissza. - Van szükséged valamire?  
-Nincs. Illeteve... Kaphatok valamit enni? Ma még csak infúziót ettem... - fintorogtam.  
-Persze, mindjárt hozok valamit. Csak előtte megvizsgállak, ok?  
Bólintottam. Carlisle gyorsan végzett a vizsgálattal, és utána ígéretéhez híven kiment vacsorát szerezni nekem. Amíg nem ért vissza a szüleimmel beszélgettem.  
-Szóval... - Tért vissza anya az eredeti témához. - Még mindig szeretném tudni, hogy mi történt.  
-Jajj, anya, semmi! - Most már legalább Edward nem volt a közelben, remélhetőleg.  
-René, hagyjad! Majd beszél, ha akar. - Szólt közbe Charlie, hálásan néztem rá. - Különben is, az ő dolguk. Ha izé... összejöttek, akkor jó nekik.  
Felnyögtem. Ijedten néztek rám.  
-Nem hagyhatnánk ezt a témát, légyszi? - Anya megcsóválta a fejét, de elkezdett másról beszélni. Szerencsére nem olyan nagyon sokára Carlisle is visszatért egy tálca étellel a kezében.  
-Köszönöm!  
-Nincs mit. - Mosolygott.  
-Viszont Bella, - ez már Cahrlie volt. - nagyon sajnálom, de ma éjszakai műszakban vagyok, muszáj mennem dolgozni...  
-Semmi gond, menjetek csak nyugodtan.  
-Ne maradjak bent veled éjszakára? - kérdezte anya.  
-Dehogyis, nagyon aranyos vagy de nem kell, köszi, menj csak haza aludni, tegnap neked sem volt jó éjszakád, rád fér egy kis pihenés.  
-De biztos? - Ránéztem a szeme alatti karikákra.  
-Igen, anya. Nyugi, minden rendben lesz, itt van Carlilse, igaz? - bólintott.  
-Rendben - Sóhajtott Anya. - Akkor megyünk.  
Amíg elbúcsúztam tőlük Carlisle az ajtónak dőlve támaszkodott, majd miután elmentek odajött az ágyam mellé.  
-Bella, Esme van itt, bejöhet?  
-Persze!  
-Ő is nagyon aggódott érted...  
Könnyek gyűltek a szemembe.  
-Carlilse, annyira köszönök mindent! Hogy megbíztatok bennem...  
A vállamra tette a kezét.  
-Már te is a családhoz tartozol, nem fogunk előled titkolózni.  
Közben Esme is belépett a szobába, hozzám sietett és átölelt. Szorosan visszaöleltem, így tényleg úgy éreztem, hogy a családjukhoz tartozom.  
-Jaj Bella annyira aggódtam érted! - Mormolta a vállamba, majd eleresztett. - Alice elmesélt mindent... - Ja, persze, Alice mindent látott... - Nagyon bátor lány vagy, tudod?  
Én nem éreztem magam annak. Miért kéne bátorság ahoz, hogy az ember a szeretteivel legyen? Még akkor is, ha az illetők természetfeletti lények...  
Carlisle menni készült, dolgoznia kellett. Az ajtóból még visszafordult.  
-Bella, ha bármire szükséged van, ha bármiben segíthetek, szólj, rendben?  
Bólintottam.  
Sok mindent kellett volna átgondolnom, de ahogy Carlisle kifele menet lekapcsolta a villanyt hirtelen rámtört a fáradtság ellenállhatatlan erővel. Hiába aludtam át a fél napot, a másik felében sok minden történt velem ahhoz, hogy teljesen elfárasszon. Esme még ott maradt velem. Nem szólt semmit, csak ült az ágyam mellett, a folyosóról beszűrődő halvány fényben néztem a sziluettjét. Mint egy őrangyal - villant át az agyamon. Ezzel a gondolattal aludtam el.

A következő nap eseménytelenül telt el. Mire felébredtem Esme már elment, viszont a szüleim már ott voltak. A délelőttöt velük töltöttem, a délutánt pedig először Edwarddal, majd a Cullen család nagy részével.  
-És mikor mehetsz haza? - kérdezte Alice valamikor a délután folyamán.  
-Nem tudom...  
-Én igen, majd pénteken. - Felnyögtem. Olyan sokára? - Szuper, akkor van értelme.  
-Nincs. - Vágott közbe Edward.  
-Senkit nem érdekel a véleményed. - Nyújtotta ki rá Alice a nyelvét.  
-Az viszont engem érdekelne, hogy miről van szó. - Szóltam közbe.  
-Majd holnap megtudod.  
-Ez rosszul hangzik...  
-Nem baj, a te véleményed sem érdekel...  
Másnap reggelre a szoba elment volna egy virágkereskedésnek... Aliice már ott volt, amikor felébredtem, izgatottan nézte az arcomat, amíg felfogtam,hogy hol vagyok. Amikor percek múlva sem mondtam semmit csalódottan megszólalt.  
-Nem tetszik?  
-De - próbáltam lelkesnek tűnni - csak várj egy pár percet, amíg magamhoz térek, most kezd csak leesni, hogy ez még mindig a kórház...  
Többé-kevésbé türelmesen várakozott.  
-Alice, ez csodálatos! - Felderült az arca, nekem pedig megtelt könnyel a szemem - Ezt komolyan képes voltál miattam megcsinálni?  
-Gyorsan kész lett. - Vont vállat.  
-Őrült vagy! - Nevettem, ő csak kinyújtotta rám a nyelvét.

Gyorsan eltelt az idő péntekig, mindig volt valaki velem, néhány osztálytársam is meglátogatott, aztán már végre otthon voltam. Több szempontból is örültem neki, egyrészt, mert utáltam a kórházat, Alice akárhogy is díszítette ki, másrészt pedig mert sok mindent át kellett gondolnom, amihez idő és nyugalom kellett.  
A Cullenék adtak nekem egy lehetőséget, de innentől a döntés az én kezemben volt, és ezt nem tudtam elkapkodni. Persze, szerettem élni, de ez nem úgy megy, hogy csak úgy kikerülöm a halált és vámpírrá változom... Vagy igen? Mármint nem a fizikai részére gondoltam, a fájdalomra, hanem úgy általában. Nem akartam, hogy bárkinek is bántódása essen miattam, még állatnak se, ez pedig elég szorosan összefüggöt a vámpírléttel. De a másik oldalon... ott volt minden.  
Bár nem volt könnyű döntés, nagyon hálás voltam nekik, hogy én dönthettem, végre én irányíthattam a sorsomat.  
Egyébként minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba. Iskolában ugyan egy kicsit másképp kezeltek, de úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel. Az időm nagy részét amúgy is Edwarddal töltöttem. Emiatt pletykák is szárnyra kaptak, amik annyira nevetségesesek voltak, hogy tényleg jól szórakoztam, amikor Edward elmondta őket nekem... A legjobb az volt, hogy terhes lettem Edwardtól, és az abortusz miatt kellett bent lennem a kórházban. Edward eleinte mérges volt ezek miatt, nem mintha róla nem lettek volna előtte is pletykák, engem féltett, de aztán idővel rájött, hogy nem zavar, mit gondolnak rólam mások, és ő is abbahagyta az aggódást.


End file.
